


Colegas, Amigos y Amantes

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn, Serial Killers, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: La Unidad de Análisis Conductual del FBI, La UAC capaz de resolver los crímenes más complicados en todo el país, estaba viajando de regreso a Quántico, a su hogar en donde sus miembros encontraban paz y tranquilidad en este mundo lleno de asesinos, violadores, pedófilos, sociópatas, etc. Sin saberlo poco a poco, se acercaban al inicio de un viaje que pondría a prueba los lazos de amistad, confianza y respeto que habían construido en estos años de trabajo en equipo.Como afrontará el equipo el descubrir que el líder de la unidad y su mejor amigo tienen un romance, o el regreso del Agente Gideon, o las múltiples circunstancias que pondrán en peligro al equipo de perfiladores conformado por:La analista técnica Penélope Garcia, el joven Dr. Spencer Reíd, el ex policía de chicago y experto en explosivos Derek Morgan, la coordinadora de comunicaciones y enlace de la unidad Jennifer Jareau “JJ”, la poliglota y experta agente internacional Emily Prentiss, el abogado y ex juez de circuito Aaron Hotchner y finalmente el fundador de la UAC el agente David (Dave) Rossi.





	1. Sueños

**Author's Note:**

> “Nunca desistas de un sueño. Solo trata ver las señales que te lleven a él” Paulo Coelho Escritor Brasileño

_Aaron Hotchner_

Estábamos en el jet rumbo a casa después de dos semanas de arduo trabajo en los cuales, estoy seguro que todos en el equipo se habían esforzado al máximo para poder capturar al ignoto, que atemorizaba a San Francisco, Ca, y todo para qué? Para que al final el muy desgraciado se suicidara en frente de nosotros… No me quejaba de eso después de todo, eso es lo que se merecen estas personas que son capaces de torturar a otro ser humano.

En fin, con el ignoto muerto, la ciudad pronto volvería a la normalidad y yo por otra parte tengo que concentrarme en ser el mejor padre del mundo para Jack, en especial después de la gran pérdida que sufrimos... La muerte de Haley a manos de Foyet fue un golpe que aún no he podido superar…, por más de que haya pasado un año desde ese día, yo… todavía podía sentir el dolor como si fuera ayer y la única persona que era capaz de aliviarlo hasta ahora era mi pequeño hijo Jack Hotchner.

Sí, digo hasta ahora porque desde hace un tiempo, hay otra persona que me ayuda a no sentir ese dolor y tristeza que siento al pensar en Haley, y esa persona es David Rossi, es increíble que yo esté pensando esto, pero desde hace un par de meses la compañía de Dave me hace sentir cosas que…. solo era capaz de sentir al lado de Haley.

 **-¡Hotch!-,** Escucho que me llaman, perturbando de esta manera mis pensamientos.

 **-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-**  Le respondo a JJ.

 **-¿Estas bien?, digo desde que salimos de San Francisco no has dicho nada y te ves cansado, ¿Si has dormido bien, ¡¿No?!?-**  Me dijo JJ, como siempre ella preocupándose por los demás.

 **-Sí, no te preocupes JJ es solo el cansancio normal después de un caso, se me pasara después de que duerma esta noche en casa.-** Dije con serenidad para no preocuparla.

 **-Deberías dormir ahora, piénsalo… ya que cuando llegues a Quántico, el reporte, Jack, y el resto de tus deberes te impedirán que descanses.-** Me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se marchaba de mi lado. Para compartir un con el resto del equipo, dejándome solo para que pudiera descansar.

A lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de Morgan y Garcia, quienes seguían muy felices su juego de fina coquetería que tanto les gustaba realizar entre los dos, todo para lograr ocultar la relación que llevaban desde hace un par de meses y que Morgan pensaba que nadie del equipo sabia. Que ingenuo al pensar que nos podía ocultar algo así a nosotros…. Que prácticamente con tan solo ver el cuarto de una persona ya sabemos cómo se comporta, que clase de música escucha, Ni siquiera JJ pudo ocultar la relación que llevaba con Will antes de casarse con él.

También podía oír el discurso que Reíd estaba dando sobre Star Wars a Rossi y Prentiss, pobres esos dos… cuando Reíd tomaba impulso para hablar sobre temas que le apasionaban no había ningún humano, ser, objeto o cualquier otra cosa que impidiera que este joven genio diera su extenso discurso que podía llegar a aburrir a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Empecé a escribir mi reporte de este caso para tener tiempo libre al llegar  a Quántico, pero a decir verdad mis parpados me pesaban,  me sentía muy agotado tanto física como mentalmente y me resultaba difícil completar oraciones que tuvieran algún sentido.

Decidí recostarme solo un poco, cerré mis ojos, me acomode mejor y relajando mi respiración, comencé a pensar en los momentos que compartía con Dave…, el rose de nuestras manos cuando caminábamos juntos, en su embriagador aroma que llenaba cada rincón del auto y de mi nariz cuando viajábamos juntos, o las constantes mirabas que me lanzaba, aquellas que solo yo podía entender y descifrar al momento de realizar juntos un interrogatorio.

Seguía divagando en mi mente, pensando en Dave, en sus manos, en sus labios, en sus ojos…., cuando de repente sentí que alguien revolvía mi cabello, abrí estrepitosamente mis ojos buscando al responsable de dicho atrevimiento…. Pero cuando descubrí al responsable, lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme completamente inmóvil a causa de la sorpresa que me produjo el ver a Dave revolviendo mi cabello como lo hacían las parejas enamoradas.

 **-Dave, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-**  inquirí casi susurrando tratando de no llamar la atención de los demás.

 **-Lo que tú quieres, que yo haga desde hace mucho tiempo Aaron-** Me respondió, posando una mano sobre mi mejilla, acercándose lo suficiente para poder besarme.

Un beso…. Dave Rossi me estaba besando, y las palabras no alcanzan a describir lo que en ese momento experimentaba, un cosquilleo en mis labios debido a su barba, el dulce sabor de sus labios que eran capaces de llevarme a un universo en el cual no me importaba quedarme a solas con él.

Pero lamentablemente la necesidad de respirar detuvo este mágico momento que pasaba entre Dave y yo, el dilema era que yo no iba permitir que una necesidad como la de respirar me separará de sus labios carmesí que tanto deseaba besar y sentir.

Fue en ese instante en el cual me levante súbitamente y tomando a Dave de su chaqueta me abalancé sobre él, caímos en un sofa recostados, la sensación que experimentaba al estar encima de él  era única, su cabello el cual revolvía con mis manos mientras devoraba sus labios con mis besos, el rosar de su manos el mi cuello y nuca logrando que me estremeciera como un colegial enamorado… era algo que necesitaba sentir desde hace mucho tiempo.

El movimiento de nuestras cinturas que buscaban algo más que el hecho de estar ahí, vestidos uno encima del otro, y es que como no pedir más, ambos lo sentíamos, ambos queríamos que en ese avión pasara lo que tenía que pasar, y eso era que después de meses de coqueteo tanto él como yo, sucumbiéramos ante nuestra pasión, y sentimientos que nos obligaban a actuar con nuestros instintos primitivos de pasión y deseo desenfrenado.

 **-Rossi.-** Era lo único que podía pronunciar, cuando mis labios y los de él se separaban, para cumplir con esa estúpida necesidad de respirar la cual nos obligaba a separarnos cada cierto tiempo.

- **Hotch-**

Podía oír a Dave llamarme, el escuchar mi nombre en su ronca voz, solo lograba incitarme a seguir besándolo con pasión.

**-¡Hotch!-**

Otra vez mi nombre en su voz y esta vez acompañado de una pequeña sacudida, lo cual me pareció algo extraño, tal vez solo fue turbulencia del avión.

**-¡HOTCH!-**

Abrí mis ojos con rapidez, observe lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, Dave me estaba sujetando por los hombros, estaba en frente de mí, Pero como…. Yo estaba encima de él en ese asiento… claro fue un sueño, obviamente debí saberlo, en la realidad David Rossi jamás se fijaría en un hombre… En su mundo la pasión y el deseo solo eran para las mujeres, yo solo era un viejo amigo para él.

**-Todo está bien Hotch, fue solo un sueño nada malo pasa, ¿entiendes?-**

**_“_** _Claro que entiendo, no me tienes que recalcar que solo era un sueño, aunque haya sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en meses…”_  Pensé mientras mi respiración se normalizaba.

­ **-Sí, fue solo un sueño-** Dije con tono de tranquilidad para no preocuparlo, y evitar que descubriera lo que había soñado.

 **-Un sueño… yo diría más bien una pesadilla, Hotch lo único que decías era mi nombre, tal vez este caso te recordó la vez que te deje solo en el campo durante tus primeros casos en la UAC.-** Expreso Rossi, tomando asiento en frente de mí.

Solo pude asentir, ya que no quería hablar, tenía miedo de que al hablar se notara en mi voz que estaba mintiendo, que no fue el recuerdo de uno de mis primeros casos de la UAC lo que me hacía llamarlo con tanto interés, sino que era el hecho que tenía un sueño húmedo con él.

 **-Deberías tomarte vacaciones, para relajarte y recuperarte de todo lo que te ha pasado en este último año, y por el equipo no te preocupes que nosotros nos haremos cargo-** Expresó Morgan quien se encontraba detrás de mí.

 **-No hace falta que tome vacaciones, estoy muy bien, aún puedo seguir trabajando.-** Dije un poco molesto por el hecho que me estaban tratando como un niño pequeño a quien había que proteger.

 **-Olle tal vez sea solo cansancio, deberías tomarte unos días para estar con Jack, y relajarte ¿No lo crees?-** Me dijo Prentiss posando una mano sobre mi hombro, no pude evitar poner mi mano encima de la suya, en señal de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. 

Pero en el fondo sabía que si necesitaba descansar, estaba realmente agotado, en el último año me había esforzado el doble de lo que normalmente lo hacía, todo para evitar que otra familia pasara por lo que paso la mía, ese sufrimiento y dolor que no te deja dormir en las noches…, eso era lo que quería evitarle a otro niño, padre, hermano, y cualquier persona en el mundo. 

**-Está bien, me tomare unos días para descansar.-**  Dije con resignación, el rostro de satisfacción de Prentiss y Rossi me decía que ellos estaban felices porque al fin me tomaría un descanso para renovar mis energías, aclarar mi mente y pasar tiempo con Jack.

 **-Cómo es que Hotch te hace caso a ti y no a mí-** Morgan le reclamaba a Prentiss, era su conducta normal que todos le hiciéramos caso a lo que él decía.

 **-Porque mis argumentos son mejores que los tuyos Morgan.-**  Respondió Prentiss con tono de victoria y regocijo.

Ambos se marcharon, dejándome solo con Rossi, el hombre por el cual mi subconsciente me estaba traicionando, llevándome a lugares en mis sueños donde él y yo terminábamos haciendo cosas que normalmente y me atrevería decir que nunca haríamos.

 **-Hotch, quisiera invitarte a ti y a Jack, este fin de semana a mi cabaña en Little Creek, como sabes es una reservación natural y que es mejor que descansar en la naturaleza.-** Rossi, me estaba invitando a su cabaña.

 **-Yo.. Yo no puedo Dave, muchas grac….-** Ni siquiera pude terminar mi respuesta cuando Rossi me interrumpió.

­ **-Si es porque estaré allí contigo y Jack, no hay problema me puedo quedar el fin de semana en mi apartamento en Quántico.-**  Esta vez la voz de Dave era un poco triste como si le doliera el decir esas palabras.

**-No es eso, es solo que no quiero abusar de tu amistad Dave, es solo eso, además tú me has ayudado bastante desde que Haley murió y no quiero que parezca que me estoy aprovechando de ti, espero que me  entiendas.-**

**-Claro que no te estas aprovechando de mí, Aaron, me preocupo por el bienestar tuyo y el de Jack… Porque ustedes dos son como mi familia, por eso quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes dos.-**

Un silencio algo incomodó inundo el ambiente, tan solo miraba mis manos y no me atrevía a mirar a Dave a la cara, sus palabras me llenaban de alegría y al mismo tiempo me destrozaban las ilusiones que tenía de una relación con él, el decir que era como su familia me indicaba que lo que estaba sintiendo por él era algo indebido.

 **-¿Qué me dices Aaron, vas a aceptar mi invitación?-** Rossi interrumpió mis pensamientos, y tuve que levantar mi vista para verlo a los ojos, su mirada era seria, penetrante, algo atemorizante como las que lanzaba a los asesinos para que confesarán sus crímenes.

 **-Cuenta con migo, estaré ahí con Jack.-** Al momento en que mis palabras llegaron a sus oídos esa mirada cambio radicalmente pasando a la mirada tierna y caritativa que siempre tenía cuando ayudaba a los familiares de las víctimas.

 **-Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta Hotch, ya verás que nos divertiremos bastante los tres y Mugglie.-** Con estas palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa, Dave dio por terminada esta conversación.

 **-Si no te molesta Dave, creo que dormiré un poco más hasta llegar a Quántico-** En lo único en que mis pensamientos estaban enfocados al decir estas palabras eran en la posibilidad de continuar el sueño que momentos antes el mismísimo Rossi había interrumpido.

 **-Comprendo…., pero si no te molesta quisiera quedarme a hacerte compañía, mientras que leo un rato.-** Con una sonrisa en su rostro, de esa manera logro convencerme de que se quedase conmigo.

Lo observe tomar un libro de su maleta y sentarse en frete de mí, fue poco lo que puedo recordar ya que a los pocos segundos el cansancio me venció de nuevo, llegando al maravilloso mundo que creaba mi subconsciente cuando dormía, a donde me llevaría esta vez a reunirme con él, ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba con Dave en una situación comprometedora.

**-¡Hotch!-**

Otra vez su ronca voz pronunciando mi nombre, se escuchaba tan bien en su voz.

**-¡Hotch!-**

Que quisiera que cada vez que alguien lo pronunciara fuera con su voz.

**-¡Hotch!-**

Ese tono me volvía loco y me estremecía a tal punto de llegar de imaginarme como serían sus gemidos en mis oídos al momento de hacer el amor… Era una fantasía que lograba excitarme.

**-¡Hotch!-**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente descubriendo que  ya no me encontraba en el avión, estaba en una cama dentro de un cuarto que parecer ser de una cabaña, observe a mi alrededor y lo único que pude divisar fue a Dave con una bandeja para desayuno en la cama, tan solo vestido con una bata, me sonreía de una manera tan tierna que lograba que mi corazón palpitara como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

 **-¡Al fin despiertas dormilón!, te he llamado varias veces, ya me iba a ir a desayunar al comedor solo.-** Dijo Rossi, mientras tomaba asiento, y él se acercaba a dejarme el desayuno en mi regazo mientras  depositaba un beso en la frente.

 **-Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy cansado.-** Dije esto, mientras me restregaba los ojos para despertarme por completo.

 **-Entiendo, en especial después de todas las cosas que hicimos anoche…. Anoche fue muy especial para mí Aaron, y espero que para ti también.-** Con un tono entre niño consentido y un hombre enamorado Dave me dijo estas palabras mientras acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

**-Anoche……, Hicimos…..,  Yo... Yo no me acuerdo de  nada Dave lo siento.-**

_“Y como acordarme, si esto es tan solo un sueño más que tengo contigo, supongo…”_

**-Así que no te acuerdas ¡he!, te parece bien si te lo recuerdo… Con mis besos, mis caricias, mis susurros.-**  Me dijo Dave mientras comenzaba a besarme el cuello a lo cual respondí dando unos gemidos.

Mientras que me retorcía del placer que Dave me entregaba besándome el cuello, una de sus manos bajo por mi pecho acariciando mis pezones, hasta llegar a mi miembro, tomándolo con delicadeza empezó a masajearlo para obtener una erección, ¡valla!, la forma en que lo hacía era fantástica.

**-Les habla su capitán, por favor les pido que se abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad que empezaremos el descenso.-**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para encontrar con la decepcionante realidad de que seguía adentro del jet con mi miembro semierecto el cual tendría que ocultar muy bien al momento de bajar del avión.

Me reacomode en mi asiento no sin antes notar que me cubría una manta, que mi corbata ya no la tenía puesta y el botón que cerraba mi camisa por completo estaba desabrochado. Me que pensando un momento quien podría tener esa habilidad para hacer estas cosas sin despertarme o estaba tan cansado que no note el hecho que me movieron un poco para quitarme la corbata.

En fin ya tendría tiempo para descifra que era lo que había pasado, me abroche mi cinturón, y al mirar al frente observe a Dave quien se hallaba durmiendo con su cabeza posada sobre la mesa, un impulso demasiado intenso de acariciar su cabello como él lo había hecho conmigo en mi sueño se apodero de mí, y era tan intenso que cuando me di cuenta que era lo que estaba pensando, mi mano ya estaba en dirección de tocar y revolver su cabello.

Al último instante a tan solo milímetros de su cano cabello mi mano se detuvo, fue en ese momento que desvié mi mano a su hombro y empecé a moverlo con sutileza, ya que no quería sobresaltarlo.

 **-Dave.-** Lo llame mientras lo movía suavemente para despertarlo.

 **-Sí… ¿Qué pasa Hotch?-**  Se restregaba sus ojos cafés claros que tanto me gustaban.

**-Vamos a descender tienes que abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad, por cierto ¿sabes quién me quito la corbata, me desabrocho el botón de mi camisa y me abrigo con esta manta?-**

**-Claro que sé quién fue… fui yo, lo hice para que pudieras descansar mejor, espero que no estés molesto por eso.-** Dijo esto moviendo el cuello y abrochando su cinturón.

 **-No, no me molesta tan solo me sorprende que me hallas quitado la corbata, y que no me despertará, normalmente siempre me despierto si alguien me toca.-** Dije estas palabras mientras reacomodaba mi corbata.

 **-Bueno…. Solo digamos que tengo unas manos mágicas.-** Hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras que ambos nos reíamos.

Al bajar del avión todos tomamos rumbos diferentes con destino a nuestras casas, a JJ, Will la recogió como el esposo tierno y comprensivo que era y del cual JJ se había enamorado, Morgan anunció que acompañaría a Garcia hasta su casa para protegerla (como si no supiéramos que eso significaba que Morgan se quedaría a dormir en la casa de ella).

El apartamento de Reíd hace un par de días atrás sufrió un accidente con la tubería y los arreglos se habían extendido,  así que él  se quedaba en un hotel hasta que antes de salir de viaje Prentiss le ofreció posada en su casa por los días que duraran los arreglos para evitarle gastos innecesarios al joven Dr., y por esa razón ambos se habían marchado a la casa de Emily.

Ya solo quedábamos Dave y Yo.

 **-Adiós Aaron, te espero mañana en Little  Creek.-** Extendiendo su mano para estrechar la mía, Rossi se despidió  tomando un taxi para dirigirse a su apartamento en la ciudad.

Por mi parte, me sentía con energía para conducir hasta mi casa, empacar la maleta para mañana, de todas maneras recostarme a descansar un poco más, porque después de todo este fin de semana estaría lleno de emoción en la cabaña,  al lado de Dave Rossi y mi hijo Jack.


	2. Sentimientos y Emociones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Un hombre que no ha pasado a través del infierno de sus pasiones, no las ha superado nunca” Carl Gustay Jung Psicólogo y psiquiatra suizo

_David Rossi_

Todos en esa parte del Jet estábamos en silencio, bueno todos excepto Morgan y Garcia, quienes reían a carcajadas mientras seguían sus coqueteos los cuales eran la prueba irrefutable que su relación iba a las mil maravillas, Prentiss, Reid y yo estábamos en silencio reflexionando sobre el horror que descubrimos en San Francisco, era la primera vez que veía a un ignoto obligar a sus víctimas a torturarse entre ellas.

JJ no estaba con nosotros se encontraba en la parte trasera del Jet con Hotch tratando de convencerlo de tomar unos días de descanso, miraba a Prentiss quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, el haber sido ella quien descubrió la escena del crimen fue algo perturbador, pero en mi mente no había espacio para preocuparme por ella, en mi mente solo existía la preocupación hacía una persona y esa persona era Aaron Hotchner.

Yo todo un mujeriego, experimentando sentimientos de ¿amor?, por  un hombre era algo que nunca paso por mi mente, pero desde que regrese a la UAC los sentimientos no se hicieron esperar debido a la cercanía, con la que trabajamos, la historia que teníamos entre los dos en mis días de agente activo, y a decir verdad desde la muerte de Haley estos sentimientos se intensificaron gracias a que me he acercado más a Aaron para apoyarlo y del mismo modo alimentar mis ilusiones sobre una relación con mi mejor amigo y jefe.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia Spencer, quien tenía una expresión de intriga en su rostro, la expresión del chico genio me causo curiosidad por lo cual decidí hablar.

 **-¿En qué piensas Reid?-** Inquirí, sacando al chico genio de sus pensamientos.

 **­-La verdad pensaba en como un ignoto puede evolucionar hasta convertirse en Summers, es como se evidencia en la teoría psicológica de Anakin Skywalker  de Star Wars……-** Empezó a hablar Reid entusiasmado comparando a un sádico asesino serial y un personaje de ciencia ficción, en que tonto momento se me ocurrió preguntarle  qué en que pensaba a Reid, en que estaba pensando…., siempre que el niño genio habla apasionadamente de un tema resulta un poco aburrido para aquellos que lo escuchamos.

Escuchaba a lo lejos las palabras de Reid, ya que había decidido ignorarlo y regresar a mis pensamientos sobre lo que sentía por Hotch, era fascinante la forma en que mi mente divagaba a través de múltiples escenarios en los cuales Aaron y yo……. Bueno hacíamos cosas que ruborizan mis mejillas de solo pensar en ello.

Pero antes de seguir con mis fantasías con Hotch, JJ entro y sin ni siquiera dejarla tomar asiento me vi impulsado a hacerle la única pregunta de la cual quería respuesta y esa era.

 **-¿Cómo esta Hotch, JJ?-** Mis palabras no solo sorprendieron a JJ sino que lograron distraer a todos de sus asuntos y generar un silencio en el cual todos esperábamos la respuesta de JJ.

 **-Él, está bien, bueno ya saben cómo es Hotch no va a aceptar  tomar unos días, pero al menos logre convencerlo de dormir un poco hasta llegar a Quántico.-**  Todos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en lo que JJ nos había dicho         

 **-Bueno al menos va a descansar en el avión, sé que no es mucho pero conociendo a Hotch, debemos considerar esto como una gran victoria.-** Dijo Garcia tratando de alegrar el ambiente de preocupación en el que estábamos.

 **-Es cierto, preciosa, pero Hotch ha trabajado sin descanso desde que Haley murió, debe descansar.-** Comento Morgan con tono de preocupación.

 **-Solo espero que duerma un poco, me preocupa mucho que no esté descansando lo suficiente.-** Intervino JJ con su instinto de protección con todos nosotros.

Otra vez el silencio inundo el ambiente, todos nos encontrábamos muy preocupados por Hotch.

 **-Creo que lo mejor será, que lo dejemos el resto del viaje solo, ya saben……, digo tal vez al estar solo duerma un poco.-** Emily volvió a articular palabra, desde que el ignoto se suicidó, ella no había podido o querido hablar.

 **-Empezaba a creer que no volverías a hablar.-**  Dijo Spencer.

 **-Jajaja, que gracioso Reid, solo necesitaba reflexionar un poco sobre todo lo que vi en la escena del crimen-** Respondió Prentiss un poco molesta para el resto del equipo que no la conocían tan bien como yo, para mi ese era su escudo con el cual evitaba que descubrieran que aún seguía en shock por lo sucedido en San Francisco.

Permanecí en silencio, la verdad es que toda esta conversación no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería hacer era estar al lado de él, estar apoyándolo en estos momentos en los cuales sabía que necesitaba estar acompañado de alguien que lo entendiera y ese alguien solo podía ser yo. 

 **-Estás muy callado Rossi, ¿Qué te sucede?-** Me pregunto Morgan tratando de perfilarme no solo con su tono de voz sino que también con su mirada, que ridículo, de verdad pensaba que alguien con tan poca experiencia podría perfilarme a mí, el fundador de la UAC.

 **-Nada, no me pasa nada tan solo estoy cansado, tú ya sabes es el cansancio del caso y del viaje.-** Respondí tratando de sonar cansado y tranquilo para no levantar sospechas.

 **-Rossi-** La voz de Hotch.

Esa inconfundible voz que lograba estremecerme, como nunca nadie, ni ninguna de mis tres ex esposas logro hacerlo antes. Todos nos quedamos callados.

 **-¿Chicos escucharon eso?-** Dijo Garcia sin dejar de mirarme como si quisiera que le contestara.

 **-Tal vez es solo el cansancio, y estamos imaginando que Hotch llama a Rossi.-** Intervino JJ tratando de tranquilizar a Garcia.

 **-Rossi-** Otra vez la voz de Hotch.

Todos miramos hacia la parte trasera del avión esta vez todos lo oímos claramente.

 **-A lo mejor te necesita Rossi, tal vez para algún detalle del caso.-** Menciono Prentiss.

- **Rossi-** Esta vez estábamos completamente seguros que Hotch me estaba llamando.

Me puse de pie seguido de Morgan y Prentiss quienes al igual que yo estaban llenos de curiosidad por saber que era tan importante para que Hotch me estuviera llamando de esa forma tan persistente.

Al entrar a la parte trasera del avión y acercarme a Hotch, no pude evitar sorprenderme por el hecho de ver al trabajador incansable Aaron Hotchner dormir como un bebe, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de descubrir que Hotch me llamaba dormido.

La curiosidad era tentadora, quería conocer aquellos sueños del subconsciente de Aaron, esos por los cuales me llamaba dormido, pero eso tendría que esperar.

- **Hotch-** Me ubique en frente de él y suavemente lo tome de los hombros para poder despertarlo.

 **-¡Hotch!-** Esta vez lo sacudí un poco a la vez que subía un poco el tono de mi voz, esto lo hice muy suavemente no quería despertarlo abruptamente.

 **-¡HOTCH!-** Lo sacudí fuertemente y lo grite, despertándolo bruscamente. 

Hotch abrió sus ojos con rapidez, lo estaba sujetando por los hombros y estaba en frente de él.

 **-Todo está bien Hotch, fue solo un sueño nada malo pasa, ¿entiendes?-** Le dije en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

Lo observe por un momento mientras recuperaba su respiración, se veía tan…. Desprotegido y asustado, que por un momento se cruzó por  mi mente tratar de besarlo.

­ **-Sí, fue solo un sueño-** Fueron las palabras que escuche de Aaron, pero fueron dichas con cierto tono…. Frio como si quisiera ocultar algo y a la vez melancólico se podría decir.

 **-Un sueño…… yo diría más bien una pesadilla, Hotch lo único que decías era mi nombre, tal vez este caso te recordó la vez que te deje solo en el campo durante tus primeros casos en la UAC.-** Exprese, tomando asiento en frente de él.

Lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza mientras que lo observaba milimétricamente buscando cualquier indicio de que era lo que se le cruzaba por la mente.

 **-Deberías tomarte vacaciones, para relajarte y recuperarte de todo lo que te ha pasado en este último año, y por el equipo no te preocupes que nosotros nos haremos cargo-** Expresó Morgan quien se encontraba detrás de su asiento.

 **-No hace falta que tome vacaciones, estoy muy bien, aún puedo seguir trabajando.-** Dijo Hotch con un tono de enfado en su voz.

 **-Olle tal vez sea solo cansancio, deberías tomarte unos días para estar con Jack, y relajarte ¿No lo crees?-**  Comento Prentiss posando una mano sobre el hombro de Hotch, acto seguido él poso su mano encima de la de Prentiss. 

No pude evitar sentir un poco de enojo por el hecho de que estuviera tocándole la mano a Prentiss en lugar de a mí,  también eran ¿Celos? Se podría decir, la verdad nunca creí que pudiera llegar a sentir esto por un hombre y en especial por Hotch. Desvié la mirada por unos segundos, ya que no quería ver ese pequeño acto que me dolía en el pecho. 

**-Está bien, me tomare unos días para descansar.-**  Dijo Hotch, a lo que yo reaccione cambiando la expresión de mi rostro de enojo y celos a una expresión de alegría para evitar que Aaron descubriera lo que estaba sucediendo en mi mente.

También observe que en el rostro de Emily se dibujaba una sonrisa de alegría y tranquilidad, otra vez la sensación de enojo.

“Ya basta David, Prentiss es tu amiga deja de pensar que ella puede tener una relación con Hotch, y después de todo Aaron Hotchner es un hombre que le gusta la compañía romántica de las mujeres no de hombres” Pensé, para tranquilizarme y recordar lo mucho que quería a Emily como una amiga, que ella estuviera interesada en Hotch al igual que yo no significa que nuestra relación deba cambiar.

 **-Cómo es que Hotch te hace caso a ti y no a mí-** Morgan le reclamaba a Prentiss.

 **-Porque mis argumentos son mejores que los tuyos Morgan.-**  Respondió Prentiss con tono de victoria y regocijo.

Ambos se marcharon, dejándome solo con Hotch, el hombre por el cual mi mente y mi corazón estaban ilusionados con una relación, que bueno estaba totalmente seguro que nunca pasaría.

Pero tome fuerzas de no sé dónde, logrando articular las siguientes palabras.

 **-Hotch, quisiera invitarte a ti y a Jack, este fin de semana a mi cabaña en Little Creek, como sabes es una reservación natural y que es mejor que descansar en la naturaleza.-** Estaba decidido a intentar  algo con Hotch, tenía que hacerlo no quería pasar el resto de mi vida preguntándome que hubiera pasado si yo no hago nada para estar con Hotch.

 **-Yo.. Yo no puedo Dave, muchas grac…..-** Va a rechazarme, no lo puedo permitir y antes de que mi digiera el letal “NO” lo interrumpí.

­ **-Si es porque estaré allí contigo y Jack, no hay problema me puedo quedar en el fin de semana en mi apartamento en Quántico.-**  Quería que él descansara, lo necesitaba y si puede descansar lejos de mí, lo haría aunque eso significara que mis ilusiones desaparecieran.

**-No es eso, es solo que no quiero abusar de tu amistad Dave, es solo eso, además tú me has ayudado bastante desde que Haley murió y no quiero que parezca que me estoy aprovechando de ti, espero que me  entiendas.-**

**-Claro que no te estas aprovechando de mí, Aaron, me preocupo por el bienestar tuyo y el de Jack….. Porque ustedes dos son como mi familia, por eso quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ustedes dos.-**

Un silencio algo incomodó, inundo el ambiente, Aaron  solo miraba sus manos, no me miraba a la cara.

 **-¿Qué me dices Aaron, vas a aceptar mi invitación?-** No aguantaba más este incomodo silencio y al hacerlo creo que interrumpí sus pensamientos, levanto su mirada y me vio a los ojos, ¡Oh, esos ojos miel!, que me volvían loco y lograban que me pusiera nervioso.

 **-Cuenta con migo, estaré ahí con Jack.-** Al momento en que esas palabras llegaron a mis oídos, no puede evitar sentir una alegría y una paz que me producía una gran satisfacción tendría 48 horas al lado de Aaron y Jack, a quienes consideraba mi familia.

 **-Me alegra escuchar esa respuesta Hotch, ya verás que nos divertiremos bastante los tres y Mugglie.-** Dije esta palabras  acompañadas con una sonrisa.

 **-Si no te molesta Dave, creo que dormiré un poco más hasta llegar a Quántico-**   Me dijo Hotch mientras se acomodaba en la silla para volver a dormir.

 **-Comprendo…., pero si no te molesta quisiera quedarme a hacerte compañía, mientras que leo un rato.-** Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, le dije estas palabras para poder hacerle compañía.

Tome un libro de mi maleta  y tome asiento en frente de él, fingí leer el libro un rato hasta, que finalmente observe que Aaron se quedó dormido, Era tan tierno cuando dormía, sonreí al ver lo que me provocaba el ver a Aaron dormir, deje mi libro sobre la mesa, me recosté a contemplar al adormilado Aaron Hotchner.

Me levante de mi asiento para tomar de mi maleta una manta que siempre llevaba a todos los viajes, con el fin de abrigar a Hotch, no solo lo abrigue sino que con sumo cuidado desanude su corbata y desbroche el botón de su camisa para que pudiera descansar mejor.

Al verlo así, no pude contener mis impulsos, acercándome lentamente a su rostro y revolviendo un poco su cabello muy suavemente, pose mis labios sobre los suyos, prácticamente se puede decir que le robe un beso a Aaron y me supo a gloria.

Después de eso regrese a mi asiento y me recosté un poco, lamentablemente el cansancio hizo de las suyas, provocándome una gran necesidad de dormir, así que me recosté un poco sobre la mesa saboreando mis labios recordando ese fugaz beso que le di a Hotch, lo cual creo que me ayudo a dormir porque a los pocos segundos me deje vencer por el sueño.

 **-Rossi, Rossi, Rossi.-** Escuchaba que Aaron me llamaba y sentía que alguien me movía debe de ser el también el que realizaba este movimiento.

Desperté poco a poco, levantando la cabeza mientras masajeaba mis hombros, debido a la mala posición en la cual me había quedado dormido me estaban doliendo considerablemente, pero al ver los ojos color miel de Aaron el dolor se me olvido.

 **-Sí……. ¿Qué pasa Hotch?-**  Me restregaba los ojos para despertarme por completo.

 **-Vamos a descender tienes que abrocharte el cinturón de seguridad, por cierto ¿sabes quién me quito la corbata, me desabrocho el botón de mi camisa y me abrigo con esta manta?-** Escuche estas palabras de Aaron mientras movía sus hombros, supongo que las sillas del Jet no son tan cómodas para dormir o tal vez Aaron y yo, ya estábamos algo viejos para dormir en sillas de avión. 

**-Claro que se quien fue…… fui yo, lo hice para que pudieras descansar mejor, espero que no estés molesto por eso.-** Dije esto moviendo el cuello y abrochándome el cinturón.

 **-No, no me molesta tan solo me sorprende que me hallas quitado la corbata, y que no me despertará, normalmente siempre me despierto si alguien me toca.-** Aaron dijo esto mientras se reacomodaba la corbata roja que tanto me gustaba.

 **-Bueno…. Solo digamos que tengo unas manos mágicas.-** Hice un gesto de manos de Jazz, con mis manos mientras que ambos nos reíamos.

Al bajar del avión cada uno se fue por su camino directo a su casa, a JJ, Will la recogió como el esposo tierno y comprensivo que era y del cual JJ se había enamorado, Morgan anunció que acompañaría a Garcia hasta su casa para protegerla (como si no supiéramos que eso significaba que Morgan se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Garcia).

El apartamento de Reíd hace un par de días atrás sufrió un accidente con la tubería y los arreglos se habían extendido así que se quedaba en un hotel hasta que antes de salir de viaje Prentiss le ofreció posada en su casa por los días que duraran los arreglos para evitarle gastos innecesarios al joven genio, y por esa razón ambos se habían marchado a la casa de Emily.

Ya solo quedábamos Aaron y Yo.

 **-Adiós Aaron, te espero mañana en Little  Creek.-** Extendiendo mi mano y estrechando la mano de Aaron, me despedí y tome un taxi para ir a mi departamento en Quántico.

Una vez dentro de taxi, no puede evitar reír a carcajadas debido a la alegría que me producía el hecho de  que Aaron y Jack estarían el fin de semana con migo, aparte del hecho de haber besado fugazmente a Aaron, aunque también me sentía algo culpable por eso, Ya que desde hace dos meses que Emily me confeso que se sentía atraída hacia Hotch.

Pero aunque me sienta culpable. Mi felicidad es más importante y eso se debe al hecho de que en el fondo sé que Aaron es completamente heterosexual, por lo cual mis sentimientos hacia el son un poco indebidos, aparte de que Emily tiene ventaja al ser mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Y para estar total, completa, absolutamente enamorado, hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido, que uno también inspira amor” Mario Benedetti Escritor y poeta uruguayo


	3. Sucesos Inesperados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “El alma que hablar puede con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada” Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer Poeta español

_David Rossi._

La puerta de mi cabaña continuaba con ese estridente rechinido que tanto detestaba, pero hoy me importaba muy poco. La importancia de estos dos días en la relación de amistad que llevábamos Hotch y yo era tan alta que un simple rechinido no lograría distraerme de este fin de semana.

Llegue temprano a mi cabaña en Little Creek, necesitaba arreglar toda la cabaña antes de que Hotch y Jack llegaran, quería que este fin de semana fuera inolvidable para nosotros tres y Mugglie.

Limpie, ordene y arregle la cabaña como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba exhausto, quería recostarme a descansar un poco, pero tenía que preparar el desayuno, tenía que recibirlos de la mejor manera, y esa manera era con un delicioso desayuno casero.

Pero el cansancio era demasiado para mí, y antes de  darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentado en mi cómodo sofá, el cual logro que mis parpados se cerraran brindándome acceso al único lugar en donde mis labios saboreaban el dulce sabor de los labios de Hotch, dicho lugar en que mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de la piel de Aaron, en donde disfrutaba de cada caricia que las manos de Aaron Hotchner mi mejor amigo y mi jefe me brindaba, y para mi gran tristeza dicho lugar era tan solo un sueño más.

En lo más profundo de mi subconsciente me encontraba con Aaron, con su encantador aroma, con su fina silueta…… Eran perfectos aquellos momentos en los cuales era feliz de estar a solas con mi jefe.

Me sentía tan relajado en mis sueños que pase desapercibido los ladridos que Mugglie emitía, los cuales no eran normales ya que solo ladraba cuando desconocía a una persona o invadían mi propiedad. Logre  percibir aquellos ladridos cuando de súbita manera me despertó el toque de otra persona en mi pecho.

 **-¡Sorpresa!, dormilón.-**  Acompañadas de un sonrisa, esas fueron las palabras que Hotch me decía.

 **-¡Me asustaste Aaron, por poco y me da un infarto!-** Le reproche con un tono de burla, quería que riera un poco más, pero Aaron lo tomo bastante enserio.

 **-Yo…… Lo siento, no quería despertarte, es solo que toque a la puerta y como no me abriste pensé que no habías llegado, por eso entre, lo siento no debí despertarte.-** Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y la vista hacia el suelo Aaron se disculpaba conmigo.

 **-No es para tanto Hotch, relájate un poco, solo estaba bromeando.-** Con tono de comprensión le dije esto mientras lo abrazaba para darle la bienvenida.

 **-Y ¿Dónde está Jack?-** Cuestione un poco intrigado ya que no escucha los gritos del muchacho persiguiendo a Mugglie, como lo hacía siempre que mi perro jugaba con él.

 **-Bueno no esperaba regresar ayer de San Francisco, así que Jessica se lo llevo el fin de semana a casa de sus abuelos, ya sabes para que no se olvide de ellos.-**  Melancolía, ese era el sentimiento que se reflejaba en la voz de Aaron cada vez que hablaba sobre alguna cosa, ser o lugar que tuviera relación con Haley.

Esas palabras, no el tono con el cual habían sido dichas por Hotch, eran la causa por la cual en mi interior se despertaban un sentimiento de protección, de afecto y sobre todo amor por el hombre que es mi mejor amigo. Pero antes de seguir divagando por mis pensamientos y reflexiones el inconfundible tono de la voz de Hotch, pronunciaba mi nombre.

**-¿Dave?-**

**-¿Si?, Hotch.-** Regresando a la realidad que sucedía en mi cabaña y tratando de ocultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos, respondí al llamado de Aaron.

 **-Mientras que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos, te pregunte qué ¿Qué huele tan bien?-** Con una sonrisa cálida Hotch  preguntaba por el aroma del desayuno que hace poco había preparado.

 **-Ah eso, es el desayuno y espero que tengas hambre, ya que tendremos que comer la parte que le correspondía a Jack-** Le dije mientras le indicaba en donde estaba servido el desayuno.

 **-Claro que tengo hambre, fue un viaje largo-** Lo escuche decir mientras me seguía hasta la cocina.

Hablamos de muchas cosas durante el desayuno, de los primeros casos que él estuvo en la UAC, de nuestras ex esposas, de cómo carajos es que encontraron a Reid, de mi reintegro, en fin el tiempo al lado de Aaron me parecía infinito, ese fenómeno se debía a que disfrutaba de la compañía de mi jefe de unida y mejor amigo.

A pesar de que nuestra charla no tuvo silencio alguno, debido a todo los que hablamos, sentía que nuestras miradas si callaban, los ojos color miel de Aaron, cruzaban su mirada con mis ojos, como si quisieran decir algo pero lo triste era que ninguno de los dos nos permitimos hablar  con palabras solo con la mirada. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron demasiadas veces pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones pude sostener la mirada que Hotch me brindaba.

 **-El desayuno estuvo delicioso Dave, Gracias. Bien y ahora que se puede hacer en una cabaña dentro de una reserva natural?-**  Comento mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su café y se acercaba a observar por la ventana.

 **-Lo que tú quieras hacer Hotch.-** Respondí girando sobre mi silla para poder verlo.

 **-Estamos en temporada de caza, así que me gustaría ir a cazar un rato.-** Dijo  aun con la vista en la ventana.

 **-Está bien, déjame cambiarme de ropa y alistar todo lo que necesitamos, para ir de caza.-** Me levante de mi asiento para dirigirme a mi cuarto, me detuve un instante al acordarme que no había llevado a Aaron al cuarto donde se quedaría, así que gire sobre mis talones y dije:

**-Hotch, por que no vienes conmigo y te enseño tu cuarto, para que tú también te alistes.-**

**-Tienes razón Dave, necesito desempacar y acomodarme, te sigo.-**  Dijo, tomando su equipaje, para empezar a caminar a mi lado.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, al parecer ninguno de los quería articular palabra alguna, tal vez eran los nervios de haber descubierto que estaríamos solo nosotros dos todo el fin de semana en la cabaña, sin trabajo, sin compañeros, sin preocupaciones o responsabilidades.

 **-Este…. es t… tu cuarto Aaron, te ve…. veo más tarde.-** Tartamudeé un poco, los nervios me traicionaron, porque me temblaba la voz……., cuantas veces había interrogado psicópatas homicidas y nunca me tembló la voz como lo acaba de hacer. Estúpidos sentimientos de adolescente que en estos momentos invadían mi cuerpo, mente y sobre todo mi corazón.

 **-Gracias Dave, igualmente te veo más tarde.-** Hotch me dijo esto mientras entraba en el cuarto.

La puerta se cerró dejándome una sensación de malestar con migo mismo, que tan solo sentía cuando se nos escapaba un asesino, me fui a mi cuarto para alistarme y calmarme, ya que necesitaba toda mi concentración al ir de cacería, me cambie de ropa y aliste los instrumentos que necesitaríamos para ir de casería.

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama, observando  el techo de mi cuarto, “¿Aaron sentirá lo mismo que yo siento por él?, ¿Está bien que intente acercarme a Aaron cuando Emily siente algo por él?, ¿Podría dañar la amistad que llevamos desde hace tiempo?”, Las dudas asaltaban mi mente logrando en mi un estado de intranquilidad.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

Aaron llamaba a la puerta.

 **-¿Dave, pasa algo?** Cuestiono tímidamente Aaron con una voz suave.

 **-No, todo está bien Hotch-**  Conteste poniendo de pie y dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para salir.

Una vez que abrí la puerta me encontré con un Aaron que pocos tenían la suerte de conocer, y ese Aaron era el hombre que no era agente del buró, llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla color café, una camiseta blanca que era cubierta por un suéter negro de cremallera la cual estaba a la mitad del pecho, me quede sin palabras al verlo vestido de esa manera.

 **-Espero que estés listo.-** Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, ya que las palabras no podían salir de mi boca.

Llegamos al lago, en donde se encontraba mi lancha la cual tomaríamos para adentrarnos un poco en el lago y de esta manera obtener una mejor visión para cazar a los patos, además a Mugglie le gustaba traer a los patos que cazaba.

 Nos subimos a la lancha para ir  lago adentro, una vez que sentí que era una distancia apropiada y observar que teníamos una vista maravillosa, apagué el motor y nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que observamos a bandada de patos que volaban.

Aaron no perdió tiempo tomo el rifle de cacería disparo hacia los patos, pero lastimosamente para él los patos tuvieron suerte y no logro darle a ninguno, ante ello no puede aguantar la risa y dando una carcajada me burle de la pésima puntería que acababa de demostrar Hotch.

 **-Quiero ver que lo hagas mejor.-**  Un poco molesto Aaron me reto a disparar, debería saber que no fallo en la cacería ya que por varios años he cazado aquí en Little Creek.

Tome mi rifle y apunte a otra bandada de patos que se aproximaba, seguí detenidamente a los patos buscando el mejor momento para jalar del gatillo para derribar a un pato, Pero cuando me disponía a disparar para demostrarle a Aaron que yo tenía mejor puntería, la lancha se movió desviando mi puntería y por consiguiente no logre derribar a ningún pato.

 **-Sí, saltas y mueves la lancha para que falle, eso es hacer trampa Aaron.-** Dije arqueando una ceja mientras lo miraba a esos ojos color miel que tanto me gustaba mirar desde hace un tiempo.

 **-Yo?!!!!!, jamás haría trampa David Rossi, no me culpes por tus errores, porque no me permites enseñarte como se dispara.-** Me contesto tomando su rifle y apuntando a otros patos.

Lo observe un tiempo corto, mientras que trataba de establecer su línea de tiro y cuando se disponía a disparar hice lo mismo que él me había hecho momentos antes, salte en la lancha, desequilibrándolo lo cual hizo que errara su tiro y de paso sin querer hacerlo logre que cayera al lago. Me reí a carcajadas no podía creer lo que había pasado.

 **-No te rías y ayúdame a salir.-** Dijo Aaron una vez que saco su cabeza del agua para respirar.

 **-Bien, ya voy no seas tan gruñón.-** Le dije mientras aun me reía y le extendía la mano para sacarlo del agua.

Aaron tomo mi mano para salir del agua, me disponía a levantarlo cuando sentí que me jalaba hacia el lago, pero cuando me disponía a reaccionar ya era muy tarde, Aaron Hotchner  me había jalado hacia el lago y ahora tanto él como yo nos encontrábamos nadando.

Por unos momentos nos reímos sin parar como un par de niños que disfrutaban de su última travesura que habían realizado, pero la risa se acabó poco a poco mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

 **-Gracias, Dave.-** Escuche estas palabras de Aaron en un susurro casi imperceptible.

 **-¿Por qué tienes que agradecerme Aaron?-** Cuestioné intrigado.

 **-Por todas las veces que has estado, ahí para mí y para Jack, por preocuparte por mí, por ayudarme desde que Haley……….. , Solo muchas Gracias Dave.-** Esta vez no fue en un susurro que Hotch dijo esto, lo dijo fuerte y claro mientras que se acercaba a mí.

 **-No tienes que agradecerme nada Hotch, hago todo esto porque tú eres muy especial para mí al igual que lo es Jack.-**  No pensé demasiado las palabras que decía tan solo quería expresar todo lo que sentía sin importar lo que Aaron pensara, necesitaba sacar todo lo que  mi corazón había callado.

Observe que Aaron se acercó un poco más a mí, yo no sabía que hacer mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y ni hablar de mi cabeza, en lo único que podía llegar a pensar eran los dulces labios de Aaron, aquellos labios que había probado en el Jet, y que eran una tentación muy provocadora.

No sé cómo paso, ni me interesa buscar la explicación de cómo fue que ocurrió, y eso se debe a que me encontraba volando en mi imaginación observando los labios de Aaron, y lo único que me trajo  de vuelta fue la sensación de esos dulces labios presionando los míos, en un fugaz beso que Aaron Hotchner me había dado.

 **-Lo siento, Dave yo….. No sé por qué lo hice, lo siento.-** Dijo Aaron alejándose de mí, pero antes de que se alejará por completo reaccione, lo tome del brazo para traerlo hacia mí y lo bese con igual o inclusive más fuerza y pasión de lo que él me había besado.

Fue el mejor beso que he tenido en mi vida, sentir su lengua rozar con la mía, es una sensación que nunca podré olvidar, aparte de eso esta vez Aaron no solo me beso, bueno yo lo bese….. Bueno no solo fue un beso, me abrazaba y me acariciaba la espalda, la nuca y revolvía mi cabello húmedo.

Lastimosamente la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y nos tuvimos que separar, pero está separación fue por un breve momento, nos deseábamos tanto que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de soportar el hecho de separarnos, volver a sentir los labios de Aron sobre los míos era una sensación que no tiene comparación.

 **-Creo que lo mejor es ir a la cabaña, y cambiarnos de ropa antes de que nos dé un resfriado.-** Le susurré a Aaron mientras besaba su cuello.

 **-Tienes razón, además creo que tenemos que hablar.-** Me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

 **-La verdad no sé de qué quieras hablar, pero hablare contigo si eso es lo que quieres Aaron.-** Pose mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos y me subí a la lancha para emprender el camino de vuelta a la cabaña.

El camino de vuelta a la cabaña fue en un completo e incómodo silencio, es como si ambos estuviéramos procesando lo sucedido anteriormente.

Fue inevitable saborear mis labios para recordar el beso acac de tener con Hotch, pero el bello recuerdo rápidamente se transformó en temor, sí temor por no saber qué pasaría a continuación.

Llegamos a la casa y sin decir palabra alguna, ambos nos dirigimos cada uno a nuestros respectivos cuartos, cruce la puerta del cuarto me desvestí mientras me dirigía al baño, ahí ya desnudo dentro de la ducha abrí la llave, el agua recorría mi cabello, me bajaba por el cuello y relajaba los músculos de mi espalda.

Mi mente no lograba concentrarse en nada, ni un pensamiento, ni ninguna imagen, ni un recuerdo, prácticamente no quería recordar ni pensar por el miedo que me producía el hecho de que tal vez, las ilusiones que se crearían en mi mente fueran destruidas por la charla que tendría con Hotch cuando saliera de la ducha.

Mientras me secaba el cabello, buscaba en mi armario ropa abrigadora, pero no solo buscaba en mi armario sino que también buscaba en mi mente las palabras apropiadas para explicar a Hotch los sentimientos que él despertaba en mi corazón.

Baje despacio por las escaleras o eso me pareció a mí, y cuando por fin entre en sala divise la figura de mi jefe recostado sobre la pared, mirando fijamente por la ventana como si estuviera buscando algo.

 **-¿Estas tratando de buscar algo?-** Pregunte con un tono de voz algo burlón.

 **-Busco…. Busco el valor y las palabras para poder hablar de lo que sucedió en el lago.-** Me dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, el escuchar esas palabras era la confirmación de que algo malo sucedería. Pero no podía permitir que Aaron me viera en la faceta en la cual el miedo me dominaba y lograba perturbar mi mente.

 **-¿Lograste encontrar alguna?-** Continúe con la conversación como si nunca hubiera escuchado lo del lago y tomando asiento en el sofá.

 **-Dave, lo que paso en el lago, fue….. yo tan solo quiero decir que….. Yo lo siento mucho Dave, no debí besarte-** Aaron por fin dejo de ver por la ventana y a paso lento se acercó hasta que tomo asiento a mi lado para continuar con su discurso. **–Es tan solo que….. desde hace un par de meses vengo experimentando sentimientos por ti, y lo curioso es que esos sentimientos son los que sientes, cuando….. Cuando te estas E-NA-MO-RAN-DO.-** Hotch dijo estas palabras mirándome a los ojos, pero la palabra enamorando, era la única que retumbaba en mi mente y mis oídos.

 **-Aaron, ya que fuiste sincero lo único que puedo hacer para corresponder esa sinceridad es decirte todo lo que pasa en mi mente desde hace un tiempo, yo también siento eso sentimientos por ti,-** No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo por fin después de meses de angustia, pánico y temores estúpidos, estaba confesándole a Aaron lo que sentía por él, y lo dije mirándolo a los ojos.

 **-Dave, te molestaría si intentáramos tener una relación entre nosotros, sé que es un poco apresurado pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y no quiero esperar para estar con la persona con la cual soy feliz de nuevo.-** Me sorprendió las palabras que Aaron me había dicho y no solo fueron las palabras sino tan bien el hecho de que el cuándo las dijo me tomo la mano.

 **-Aaron, por supu…..-**  Obviamente en mi cabeza y en mi corazón la única respuesta posible era que sí.

 

*******FlahsBack*******

**-Olle Rossi, te puedo confesar algo?-**

**-Claro, sabes que puedes confiar completamente en mi Emily-**

**-Yo…., estoy enamorada de Hotch.-**

*******FlahsBack*******

Pero el eco de la confesión hecha por parte de Emily, me impidió dar la respuesta que tanto me hubiera gustado.

 **-Aaron, me encantaría poder decir que sí, pero al hacerlo estaría lastimando a alguien que aprecio demasiado, así que aunque me duela temo que tendré que decir que  no-** Las palabras que acababa de mencionar me atormentaba, mi corazón me ardía, al igual que mis ojos en los cuales se empezaban a acumular las lágrimas.

Decidí que tenía que irme antes de que la tristeza que sentía se reflejara en mi rostro, trate de ponerme en pie, pero fue en vano Hotch me tomo del brazo y tiro para que me sentara de nuevo a su lado, y con una de sus manos me tomo de la barbilla para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

 **-Sé que Emily siente algo por mí, ella…. Bueno es un poco obvio si me lo preguntas, pero quien logra que mi corazón sienta otra vez amor eres tú Dave y no ella, así que por favor dime que Sí, que si quieres estar conmigo al igual que yo quiero estar contigo.-** Sus palabras en mis oídos, dichas casi en susurros, lograban tentarme lo suficiente como para aceptar.

*******FlahsBack*******

**-Dave, Crees que tenga alguna oportunidad con Hotch, bueno ya sabes después de lo de Haley?-**

**-No lo sé, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es estar al lado de él apoyándolo.-**

**-Tienes razón, gracias Dave por escucharme y aconsejarme después de todo tú y Hotch se conocen hace mucho tiempo.-**

**-Descuida, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos Emily.-**

*******FlahsBack*******

Pero cuando por fin logre pensar en las palabras que le iba a decir a Hotch…… esas palabras no pudieron llegar a sus oídos debido al recuerdo de la conversación con Emily, en mi corazón se estaba desarrollando una gran batalla, una parte pedía a gritos que le dijera que si a la propuesta de Aaron y la otra me pedía que no traicionara la confianza y los sentimientos de mi compañera y amiga Emily Prentiss.

Entre esos dos sentimientos mi corazón se debatía y mi mente no tardo en tomar partido, en mi interior no había orden era como si un tornado acabara de pasar destruyendo y creando caos a su paso, pero ese caos desapareció cuando sentí los dulces labios de Aaron sobre los míos, trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad que vivía.

Esa realidad  en la cual Aaron Hotchner, mi jefe de unidad y mejor amigo, me confesaba sus sentimientos y me pedía tener una relación con él, el beso se fue intensificando relajándome, al disfrutar de los labios expertos de Hotch devorar mis labios y dejándome sin aliento, me fui recostando lentamente hasta que Aaron quedo encima de mí.

 **-Dave, que me dices, he?-** La voz susurrante de Aaron recuperando el aliento después del beso.

Aquí en mi cabaña, en Little Creek, en la sala de estar, en mi sofá, no me importo el mundo, no me importaba nada por fin estaba cumpliendo el sueño que me atormentaba desde hace un tiempo y por el cual siempre rezaba todas las noches para que algún día se pudiera realizar.

Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar, se reanudaron sin que yo digiera alguna palabra, Aaron beso mi cuello y en ese momento tome una decisión, porque tengo que ser infeliz, deseo y amo a Aaron Hotchner y él corresponde mis sentimientos, así que no importa enfrentarme al mundo entero con tal ser feliz al lado de la persona que quiero.

 **-Acepto, Aaron-** Le susurre al oído, levanto la cara y mirándome a los ojos, con una expresión que jamás había visto, me dijo.

 **-Por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que no.-** Acariciándome la mejilla Aaron poso de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A dónde irán los besos que guardamos, que nos damos” Víctor Manuel cantautor español


	4. Capítulo 4: Nace un Secreto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Renunciar a mi pasión es como desgarrar con mis uñas una parte viva de mi corazón” Gabriele d´Annunzio Escritor Italiano

_Aaron Hotchner_

 

Me Desperté, Y Lo Primero Que FUE vi a mi compañero, amigo y Ahora amante David Rossi desnudo mis Entre Brazos.

La verdad me Resultados de la Búsqueda Un poco Difícil de Creer lo acontecido el día anterior, no pense Que Pudiera atreverme a tantas cosas, me rei Entre dientes para mi mismo, sin Tratando de Hacer ruido ya Que No queria despertar A Mí ...... .. ¿Novio ?, Si, mi novio, era Un término al cual sea tendria Que acostumbrarme de Ahora en Adelante.

Mis labios acariciaron la espalda de David, Subiendo Lentamente Hasta Llegar a su cuello el cual sea Mordi Levemente, Logre despertar Dave estremeciéndolo Entre mis brazos.

 **-Buenos Días, dormilón.-** Le susurre al oído a la vez Que le Daba un beso en la mejilla.

David giro para verme una los Ojos, labios posarse Sentí SUS Sobre los mios, acariciándome la mejilla Días y sonriéndome De Una Manera Que Nunca los antes le habia visto me dio los Buenos, al verlo No Pude Evitar Recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

******Escena retrospectiva******

Estába en shock, no podia Creer Que Dave me habia DICHO Que Sí, a la Propuesta de Iniciar una relacion, me sentia extasiado bronceado, y algo excitado, en especial por las caricias Que Dave me brindaba, los Besos Apasionados Que estabamos disfrutando y Sobre Todo el deseo Que Sentia desde hace mucho tiempoo por David.

Empece mi Recorrido de descenso por el pecho de David, abriendo Lentamente el suéter Que llevaba puesto m, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando el pecho de mi nuevo amante, Sabia Que ESTABA Haciendo un buen trabajo por los gemidos del Hombre Que ESTABA de bajo de mi.

**-Mmm ... ja ja ... Aa ... Aaron.-**

Mi descenso A través del Cuerpo de Dave me llevo Hasta su cintura, En Donde me detuve por completo, los antes Nunca estuve Con otro hombre Así Que la idea me resultaba Un poco ......... inusual.

 **-Aaron, Si Tú Quieres Podemos parar Ahora, sin TENEMOS Que Hacer Nada Hasta Que no te sientas Preparado para hacerlo.-** Me Dijo David MIENTRAS me tomaba de la mano para subirme y de esa Manera Besarme de nuevo, un lo Cual por SUPUESTO sin me negué.

 **-Dave, te sientes Preparado para Estar con un hombre? .-** Le inquirí ya Que necesitaba Oír Que al Menos ÉL tenia Alguna idea Sobre Lo Que ESTABA Pasando.

 **SUPUESTO Que -POR no me siento Preparado, Pero si Tú Quieres Hacerlo yo Estaré listo para ti.-** Me respondio MIENTRAS revolvía mi cabello.

Comprendi Que Rossi me Amaba Demasiado, ya Que ESTABA Dispuesto a Estar conmigo aun sin estar listo para Ello y Solo lo haria Porque yo lo queria, tomo Una DECISIÓN DE ESE instante estaria con Dave Pero iría despacio Para Que ninguno de los dos se sintiera incomodo RESPECTO una Nuestra Primera vez juntos.

 **-Quiero estar contigo de Dave, si tu estas listo.-** Le Dije MIENTRAS acaricia su pecho.

 **-Estoy listo Aaron.-** de Dave tomo con su mano, La Mano Con La Cual acariciaba su pecho y la guio Hasta Do Entre pierna, sea cual sea la acaricie con Suavidad provocándole Una erección.

Dave me beso con Suavidad MIENTRAS me desabrochaba los Botones de mi camisa y acariciaba mis pezones con SUS dedos Sobre la camiseta Que llevaba.

 **-Vamos a mi cuarto Aaron.-** Dave me susurro al oído, y yo despues beso el cuello.

Lo unico Que Pude Hacer FUE asentir, me encontraba muy Ocupado masajeando su Miembro, a la vez Que disfrutaba de las caricias Que le Daba a mi pecho y los besos en mi cuello.

Subimos por las escaleras ¿Hasta v llegar al cuarto de David, FUE subirlas poco complicado de la ONU, ya Que por el trayecto no paramos de besarnos lo Cual nos Coste de la ONU par de estrellones Contra las paredes y Uno Que Otro mueble, Dave llego Solo con un calcetín y SUS PANTALONES un Poner medio, yo: por otra parte en solitario tenia mi camisa abierta.

David se recostó Sobre la cama Esperándome Para Que Continuará con las caricias y besos con los Cuales habiamos Subido, Pero yo ... .. me sentia Un poco inseguro about desvestirme, ya Que AÚN me avergonzaba las cicatrices del ataque Que Sufri un Manos de Foyet . Lo Cual ningún Por Paso desapercibido a Dave quien se sento y me hablo con calma.

 **-Aaron ...... Si Quieres Que Nos detengamos, por MI No hay problema.-** Me Dijo tomándome de la mano y acercándome Hacia el párrafo brindarme ESE Apoyo Que necesitaba con un abrazo.

Yo no queria parar, Pero No me sentia con la autoestima Como Suficiente para desvestirme ante David por completo ...., Aparte del Creciente pánico Dentro de mi Mente ante la idea de Tener Sexo Con otro hombre. Una Época s situación frustrante, lo unico Que logro calmarme were las caricias que me proporcionaba mi amante en la espalda en forma de Círculos dándome un entendre Que TODO ESTABA busque.  

No Pude Evitar Sentirme estúpido y algo apenado por La Situacion Que ESTABA viviendo, no podia soportar El Hecho de Ser un pobre infeliz Que No Se Puede desnudar Delante de su amante, por culpa de Un Mal nacido Como Foyet, era Pero Lo Que ESTABA Pasando , no permitiria Que el recuerdo de ESE incidente me Danara la noche Que ESTABA viviendo con la Persona que Amaba, Asi que me arme de valor y decidi Que disfrutaría de estar ¿con mi amante esta noche.

 **-Dave, Quiero Que mares tú, quien me desvista.-** Puse mis manos Alrededor de su cabeza, párrafo Verlo a los Ojos, acariciar SUS mejillas y besarlo Para Que entendiera Que ESTABA listo.

Sin decir nada David deslizo mi camisa por los Hombros, desabrocho mi pantalón, me giro para que me recostara, y de la Manera Más sensual Que He visto, me despojo de mi ropa dejandome en bóxer y camiseta. Intente quitarme la camiseta, Pero CUANDO La fui un levanta, Las Manos de Dave me detuvieron.

 **-Quiero dejarte La camiseta puesta Porque quiero del mar Que tú mismo quien te la quites CUANDO estés listo, comprendo Lo Que sientes Despues de TODO were nueve ..... Puñaladas las que te proporciono Foyet.-** Mirándome un MIENTRAS Los Ojos que me acariciaba el pecho, Dave me Dijo Estas Palabras.

Me planteo Sobre Dave Retomando los Besos Apasionados Recorriendo Cada centímetro del Cuerpo de mi amate, Hasta Llegar a entrepierna Do, Termine de quitarle el pantalón, SUS intente bajar los boxeadores en Pero mi Intento POR desnudar El Cuerpo de David Rossi FUE interrumpido Robustas Por Sus manos agarrándome las muñecas.

 **-Dave -** Cuestione Preocupado al ver Que Rossi tenia Sus Ojos Cerrados Con Fuerza MIENTRAS enterraba su cabeza Profundamente en la almohada.

Retirarse mis manos del Cuerpo de David al Comprender Que yo no era el unico Que No ESTABA Preparado para el sexo Entre hombres.

 **-Aaron ... Yo ... Yo de verdad quiero ESTO, Quiero Que ESTO PASE, pero ... No Creo Que Este preparado.-** Me Dijo MIENTRAS soltaba mis muñecas de su agarre Para Llevar SUS manos y cubrirse La Cara.

profundo respirar, me sente mis Sobre TALONES y observar una de Dave Recuperar su Respiración La Cual FUE irregular DEBIDO A Toda La Variedad De Emociones Que ESTABA experimento Que Creo Que Debio Ser similares a Que Lo yo vivia, confusión, miedo, pasión, deseo .... Entre Otras.

 **-No Eres el unico Que No Se Siente Preparado, digo Jamás habia Hecho algo de Como ESTO ... Ni Siquiera en la Universidad, en Mi Vida en solitario habian existido las Mujeres en el Ámbito Amoroso y Ahora .... Bueno Ahora estas tu, y no se que ni Hacer CÓMO hacerlo.-** Dije MIENTRAS soltaba el Aire Que contenia en la ONU suspiro.

Vi Como retiro SUS manos de la Cara para llevarlas a mi pecho y atraerme a la cama para recostarme un Do Lado y dar hoy toda su cabeza en mi pecho MIENTRAS Enlaza su mano Derecha con mi Izquierda.

 **-Nunca experimentaste con un chico en la universidad -?** Me Pregunto.

**-de Todas Las cosas que te dije, solo eso escuchaste? -**

La Unica Que Respuesta Ambos obtuvimos FUE Una acústica risa de felicidad, se sentia bien bronceado reír de nuevo hace mucho tiempoo Que No Lo HACIA FUE Y algo muy especial el Hacerlo con David.

 **-Bueno ... FUE solitario curiosidad, Ya sabes ... yo ... yo lo intente Una Vez En La Universidad con mi compañero de cuarto, nos besamos y al Separarnos vomite En sus piernas Ahí Entendí que se era heterosexual, Pero contigo ..., lo unico que me provocan Tus besos, es un placer, alegría, pasión, deseo ... .-**  Concluyo en silencio su confesión y Debo admitir Que SUS Palabras me sorprendían por el tono Enamorado en que las DIJO, Pero Lo Que Realmente me sorprendía FUE El Hecho de que David habia experimentado con otro hombre en su juventud.

  **-Primero Que TODO David Rossi, Que asco !! -** Dije con tono jovial para enmarcar Que también se trataba De Una broma **-Segundo ... Sin Nunca experimente En La Universidad y Tercero tus besos ProduCen El Mismo efecto en Mi-** Nunca fui cursi bronceado en mi vida amorosa, ya en solitario Que habia estado con Haley, desde mi juventud ... mal pensamiento se desvanecieron MIENTRAS observaba el techo de la cabaña, bronceado sumido en Mí Que no se percate de que Dave se sento sobre mi.

 **-Aaron ... Esto! Entre nosotros es especial, no se Trata de Experimentar, ni crisis de identidad sexual, ni Mucho Menos solitario sexo, es algo que siento al aquí.-** Con Un Do mano apuntando a su pecho desnudo Cubierto De Una fina capa de Bello en El Lugar Donde reposa su Corazón, siguio su Discurso. **-en mi corazón, Y Que mi mente lógica No Puede explicar, Sé que me Siguen gustando las mujeres ... Pero también se que me gustas tú.-** Para acentuar SUS Palabras Dave me tomo de la Cara MIENTRAS SE inclinaba para Besarme de nuevo, Pero sin un beso apasionado Como los Que Nos dimos antes, la ONU Sino beso suave, casto Que demostraba todos los sentimientos Que tenia por mi.

Mi mundo giro de 180 grados Por un Lado yo ESTABA besando con mi mejor amigo y Segundo al mando, por no mencionar El Hecho de que se era hombre y Que Nunca lo habia entradas obligatorias Hecho, Y Por El Otro ESTABA El Deseo ferviente de Sentir su Debajo Cuerpo de mis manos, de Sentir Cada milímetro de su piel Con Mis labios, escuchar SUS quejidos de placer y deseo en mis ears MIENTRAS mi boca Recorre Mordiendo, lamiendo y besando su cuello, de Sentir Cada Reacción Que mi toque géneros en su Cuerpo y Sentirme satisfecho AL sable Que yo soy Quien producen dichas Reacciones baño de Dave.

Decidi época Que El Momento de Experimentar, El Momento de Tener Nuevas Experiencias y que se era David Rossi La Persona que con la cual sea Queria Experimentar, EXPLORAR Y Descubrir Todas las AES Nuevas Cosas.

Amigo Por un Momento Pero lo tomo Entre mis brazos para Hacerlo Girar y of this Manera quedar Sobre el, Lentamente comence a por descensor su Cuerpo cubriéndolo de besos, chupones, Mordiscos Y caricias, los gemidos de placer no se hicieron Esperar por parte de David , despues de UNOS Segundos de estar ¿Bajando por Su Cuerpo Llegue al lugar en Donde los antes me detuvo, respirando hondo y me dispuse un desvestirlo por completo y Esta vez SUS manos sin detuvieron mi avance permitiendo la Liberación de su pene Completamente erecto Sobre el Cual Salto Su estomago Haciendo Que Diera ONU grito de placer.

Observe por Un momento do Miembro, era Definitivamente diferente de estar ¿con una mujer Pero a la vez era algo familiar, era de Dave un hombre por ende sé exactamente Que hacer con su pene para Producir el Mayor Placer Que El Pueda Experimentar, con tomo Do Miembro mi mano Pasando mi pulgar Sobre el frenillo frotando el Líquido pre seminal, la ONU quejido ahogado junto con el arqueo de su espalda FUE la Unica Respuesta Que de Dave Pudo dar ante Lo Que HACIA, comence un masturbarlo Suavemente apretándolo un poco de Cada vez Que llegaba la del hasta Punta, dESPUES dE uN par de golpes me detuve lo siguiente Que queria Hacer época algo que en solitario Haley me habian Hecho a mI, recorde lo mejor Que Pude época de Como Que ella lo HACIA Tomando una última Respiración me acerque lo Suficiente para oler el almizcle de Que hombre emanaba del Miembro de mi Amante saque mi lengua y La PASE desde la base de la del hasta Punta del Miembro de David.

Me Quede estático por UNOS Segundo meditando RESPECTO un Lo Que acababa de Hacer Prácticamente ESTABA A punto de Hacerle sexo oral de un un hombre Mayor Que Yo, Quera Mi Segundo al mando por no mencionar El Hecho de Que es mi mejor amigo: Además Esto Es ... era ... wow, el era de sabor diferente a Todo Lo Que habia probado en mi vida, algo salado y dulce, no quise perder Más Tiempo en divagar about Como me Sentia O que bronceado era diferente de estar ¿con una mujer lo unico Que queria Hacer época Dar un Placer David Así Que introduje Do Miembro duro en mi boca, FUE una Sensación Completamente nueva y extraordinariamente placentera el Sentir el pene de mi amante en mi boca.

 

 **Ah, mmm, si, Oh por Dios, AA AAA Aaron.-** Los gemidos de Dave me incitaban a Seguir.

Lami Cada centímetro del Miembro de David disfrutando de Como mi amante se estremecía del placer Que le proporcionaba, lubrique Do Miembro con mi saliva para Seguir masturbándolo, párrafo v recorrer con mi boca besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando El Cuerpo de David Hasta REUNIR mis labios con los suyos.

Los besos y las caricias Cargadas de pasión me excitaban Como Nunca Antes lo estuve, Sentir los dedos de David, AUNQUE Fuera sobre mi camiseta era Una Sensación Unica, Dave me giro posándose sobre mi y Bajo párr despojarme de mi boxeador, el Cual mi aprisionaba Miembro erecto Que suplicaba Atención.

Sentí la lengua tibia de mi amante Que recorria mi pene from La Hasta base de La Punta, en solitario Segundos Despues De Que Fuera Despojado de mi boxeador, el Calor Que invadía Mi Cuerpo, se enfrentaba con el Calor Que emanaba de la boca de David, en Donde se encontraba mi Miembro, me estremecí al Sentir Que mi Miembro se introducía por completo en su boca.

Queria protestar CUANDO Dave dejo de mi Atender Miembro con su boca, Pero No Pude palabra articular Ya Que Mi Amante dejo de mi Atender: Miembro párr Poder Besarme, me sentia en el paraíso, el Estar estafadores de Dave ......... era Tocar el cielo con mis Manos.

ESCUCHE Como se destapaba Una botella, GIRE mi cabeza párr Poder OBSERVAR La Fuente de ESE sonido, Dave habia destapado Una botella de lubricante Que se encontraba miembro En un cajón de su mesa de noche, APLICO Una Cantidad abundante en mi Miembro y lo extendió por TODO mi pene Pasando las yemas de Sus dedos por mi glande Lo Cual me estremecía MIENTRAS Daba algunos adj de los gemidos Más lascivos y obscenos Que habia dado en mi vida MIENTRAS cerraba mis ojos los antes El Placer Que Sentia.

Arquée mi espalda al Sentir Como mi Miembro era frotado contra el Miembro de David MIENTRAS Que su fuerte mano envolvía Ambos falos con la Intención de mastúrbanos a la vez, Abrí mis ojos para Poder OBSERVAR ESOs orbes de color de café Que Tanto Me gustaban de David, Quien tenia Una Expresión Entre colocador.

Dave poso su mano sobre mi pecho, Apretando mis pezones a la vez Que continuaban con el movimiento de mano Sobre Nuestros Miembros, con lentos Movimientos Hacia Arriba y Abajo, en el cuarto de Aquella cabaña lo unico Que se podia escuchar era la Respiración agitada de Nosotros Acompañada de gemidos y gruñidos en solitario Que se compararían con los de animales en celo.

Estafar par un de Movimientos Mas de la habilidosa mano de Dave Llegue al clímax salpicando la camiseta y de paso La Mano de Mi Amante con mi esperma blanco perlado ESTABA bronceado Concentrado en mi orgasmo Que No se percate De que David también habia Llegado esparciendo su esperma Sobre mi con tal fuerza Que parte del Mismo llego un mis mejillas Pero en solitario me percate del suceso CUANDO Sentí su lengua v recorrer mi mejilla limpiado su Propia esperma, acto Seguido junto SUS labios con los mios en un beso feroz Lleno de Necesidad, deseo y Lujuria MIENTRAS Que su lengua recorria mi boca dándome un activo probar su esencia en un acto bronceado íntimo, y El era Sabor Muy raro Pero me encantaba era de Como activo probar de nuevo su pene: Además de Ser algo Nuevo para mí época Como una droga, una droga a la Cual me ESTABA Volviendo adicto.   

 **-Eso fue .... Vaya, no se como describirlo-** Le susurre al oído

 **-Tienes toda la razón, FUE La Mejor paja que me lo hecho en la vida.-** Me contesto Con Un tono de juego en su voz, Nos Quedamos abrazados instantes UNOS, Para Mí El Día habia Sido estupendo y solitario de Dave Esperaba Que lo sintiera Mismo Pero no encontraba las Palabras para preguntarle.

ESTABA exhausto El viaje a Little Creek, lo ocurrido en el lago y ... .. bueno el dia en Estuvo en general Lleno de emoción, en solitario descansar queria, me dispuse a estirar el brazo Ahí FUE CUANDO Sentí Que Rossi coloco su cabeza Sobre el Como Si Fuera Una almohada MIENTRAS colocaba su mano sobre mi pecho.

 **-Aaron, Gracias.-** Me Dijo Mi Amante.

 **-Yo deberia dar las gracias a Dave y Estuvo bien eso creo.-** Dije ESTO MIENTRAS me Giraba para poderlo ver a la Cara y of this Manera besarlo.

******Escena retrospectiva******

**-¿Qué Tanto Me Miras, Aaron? -** Pregunto Rossi acariciándome la mejilla.

**-Tan solitario ESTABA Recordando Lo Que Sucedió anoche ...... también pensaba Que somos idiotas UNOS, por desearnos por Tanto Tiempo y sin Decir nada.-**

**-Tienes toda la razón, Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es el sable Cómo Vamos a ocultar Nuestra Relación ante los demás.-**

**-No te preocupes, relájate y disfruta en solitario Lo Que Estamos viviendo.-** Pose mis labios Sobre los de mi amante.

 **-Bien ....... Me relajaré, Pero Primero iré un PreparAR el Desayuno, muero de hambre.**  Observar Como David tomaba su bata y salia del cuarto.

No Pude Evitar Dar Una carcajada de regocijo, sea cual sea la Creí por mucho tiempoo Que No Volvería Tener, mi vida estaba completa otra vez ...... La alegría de Tener un Jack un mi lado se complementaba a la Perfección Con La Satisfacción Que Sentia al Hacer mi Trabajo y Ahora La Pasión Que Sentia por David aumentaba La Sensación de felicidad .......

Baje a la cocina Despues de Ducharme y arreglare, al entrar divise a mi amante, cocinando lo que me parecio muy atractiva, hace mucho tiempoo Que nadie me preparaba el desayuno ¿Te Así que me acerque por la espalda y Rodeando SU mis cintura con brazos, coloque ONU casto beso en su mejilla.

 **-¿Que hay para desayunar? -** Le susurre al oído.

 **-Huevos y tocino quemado, sin Si Me Dejas cocinar, Aaron-** de Dave giro y me dio un beso en mis labios.

No Pude Contener una Sonrisa ante la cómica Respuesta de David.

 ­ **-Está bien me sentare-** Le Dije separándome de El Para dirigirme Hasta la isla de la cocina A Esperar el Desayuno.

 **-¿Prefieres café o jugo de naranja? -** Inquirió de Dave pecado Ni Siquiera Mirarme.

**-Café, gracias ...... de Dave: Por otra parte, ¿Dormiste bien? -**

**-Si claro, ¿Por Que Lo que me preguntas? -**

**-Porque anoche no parabas de moverte Entre mis brazos.-**

**-es solitario Que No estoy Acostumbrado a dormir Entre los brazos de Otro hombre-**

**-¿Estás seguro? -**  Le inquirí mirandolo a los Ojos, Aprovechando el acercamiento Que tuvimos Cuando me Trajo el Desayuno.

 **-Bueno .... Si yo ...... La verdad Es Que No Pude anoche casi dormir, pensaba en CÓMO reaccionarían los Demás si descubrieran lo nuestro.-** Me respondio a Dave Tomando asiento.

 **-No tienes que preocuparte De que me encargare de Nuestra Relación Que permanezca en secreto en especial para Emily, ya Que la Reacción de ella es La que Mas Te preocupa.-** Dije ESTO MIENTRAS colocaba mi mano Sobre la de El Para Tratar de tranquilizarlo.

 **-Gracias, y yo también me encargare de Que Nuestra Relación ONU mar completo secreto, párrafo Evitar Que JJ lo DESCUBRA Porque si A mi me preocupa la Reacción de Emily, a ti te preocupa la Reacción de JJ.-** Un sudor frio recorrio mi frente CUANDO David menciono un JJ, y era Cierto Que la Reacción de ella era la Que Más me importaba un DEBIDO Que la consideraba Como mi hermana.

 **-¿Por Qué dados que me preocupa la Reacción de JJ -?** Le Dije Con Un tono de voz sereno ya Que No Queria Darle La Razón.

**-Bueno Porque lo digo ...... .. Anoche hablabas dormido y decías “JJ no me juzgues tengo derecho a Amar de Nuevo” por eso te aseguro Que ella Jamás se enterará de lo nuestro.-**

Cerre mis ojos Rossi me habia Descubierto, La Opinión de JJ me importaba mucho, la consideraba mi hermana menor Aquella hermana Que nuca Tuve Por la Cual debia esforzarme para Proteger y Darle el mejor example una Seguir, y es por eso que me angustiaba Poco ONU la Reacción Que tendria JJ Si Llegara un Descubrir el romance this Que tenia con David.

  **-Dave, no se que decir ......... yo ... ..-** Sin Alcance un articular las Palabras que seguían Porque los labios de mi amante me lo impidieron.

La barba de David Que ALGÚN Momento llego a molestarme, Ahora me proporcionaba uno de las Mejores Sensaciones Que habia experimentado en mi vida, su roce áspero lograba estremecerme Como un colegial enamorado, y el dulce sabor de Sus labios conseguía Desaparecer Todas mis Preocupaciones.

 **-No te preocupes Aaron, Los Dos TENEMOS un una persona de la cual sea nos preocupa Que La Opinión del tenga Sobre Nosotros, Y AUNQUE admito Que Emily me preocupa poco de la ONU, la Persona que verdaderamente Logra Generar en Mí angustia y pánico Por Su Reacción es Jack , ¿QUE DIRA tu Hijo Cuando Se ENTERE Sobre lo de nosotros Hotch -?** Me Dijo a Dave con una mirada Que demostraba lo Preocupado Que ESTABA RESPECTO una la Opinión de Jack en Nuestra relacion.

 **-de quien Menos Tienes Que preocuparte es de Jack, El En Secreto Te Llama su estallido, Y Cuando le PREGUNTE Que significaba DIJO Que ya Que no te podia Decir Papá decidio llamarte POP Como una especie de seudónimo para papá.-**  Le Dije MIENTRAS le acaricia la mejilla y me reia Un poco **-Además Muchas Veces me ha preguntado si tú y yo somos novios .... A lo Cual Creo Que Tendre Que respondedor de Ahora en Adelante Que si.-**

Las risas no se hicieron Esperar por parte de los Dos, La Verdad Nunca Paso por mi mente preocuparme de la Reacción de Jack, ESTABA Totalmente seguro Que El aceptaria un su pop de la mejor Manera y estaria muy feliz de sable Que de Dave y yo somos novios.

**-Aaron Aunque me Encantaría Que Jack me Llamara Do POP Y Que supiera de lo nuestro es Mejor Que no lo sepa, Tu Sabes Que los Niños A esa age ningún hijo muy prudentes y tal vez podria decirlo Delante de los demás.-**

**-COMO tu quieras Dave: Además concuerdo contigo en any Momento Jack podria REVELAR Lo Nuestro Sí se décimos LO,: Por otra parte Si Quieres Que Te Llame POP yo podria convérselo de Empezar un llamarte así.-** Le Dije MIENTRAS le guiñaba ONU ojo y bebía un poco de mi cafetería.

 **-Claro que quiero que me Llame pop, eso me Haría Más Feliz De Lo Que ya soy.-** comento a Dave con una Sonrisa genuina de Entusiasmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Si la pasión, si la locura no pasaran alguna vez por las almas… ¿Qué valdría la vida?” Jacinto Benavente Dramaturgo Español


	5. Presentimientos y Sospechas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nadie está graduado en el arte de la vida mientras no haya sido tentado” Mary Anne Evans Novelista Británica

_Emily Prentiss_

El despertador sonó, era hora de levantarme para ir a mi empleo el cual disfrutaba mucho, me removía en mis sabanas desperezándome para levantarme y comenzar el día, cuando sentí una lengua áspera y tibia recorrer mi mejilla.

 **-Sergo, buenos días gatito travieso.-** Era mi mascota y me encantaba consentirlo y a él le encantaba que lo acariciaba.

Me arregle y emprendí el viaje a Quántico, en donde me reuniría con las personas que se habían convertido en mí familia, y en especial para estar al lado de Hotch, el hombre por quien mi corazón palpitaba enérgicamente.

El viaje en tren fue relajante, a pesar de haber estado en decenas de países el estar en Virginia, era como estar en la tierra prometida, pero inevitablemente mi mente trajo la preocupación por saber cómo seguiría Hotch, en el jet se veía muy agotado tan solo espero que este fin de semana haya descansado.

Al entrar en a las instalaciones del cuarte pude ver que Reid, JJ y Morgan estaban hablando así que decidí ir y unirme a la conversación.

 **-¿De qué hablan chicos?-** Pregunte algo curiosa ya que la conversación se veía algo interesante.

 **-Hablábamos que Hotch aún no ha llegado, lo cual es raro ya que todos los Lunes siempre llegan 15 min antes que todos para organizar toda sus cosas y guiar la reunión para discutir los nuevos casos.-** Menciono Reid, con el ceño fruncido tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

 **-Ya lo llamaron, talvez paso algo con Jack, y por eso se retrasó hoy.-** Comente con voz tranquila para aparentar que no me preocupada mucho, pero la verdad en mi interior la angustia se incrementaba con cada segundo.

 **-Sí, ya lo llame pero no contesta.-** Respondió JJ a mi pregunta, todos guardamos silencio tratando de encontrar alguna razón por la cual Hotch estaba retrasado.

 **-Miren allá, parece que ya llego.-** Comentó Morgan apuntando en dirección de la puerta.

Al observar pude ver a Hotch que se disponía a entrar acompañado de Rossi. Lo cual me pareció un poco sospecho ya que esos dos nunca llegan al mismo tiempo. Hotch se acercó hasta donde estábamos y con su voz autoritaria dijo

**-¿Qué están haciendo?-**

**-Solo estábamos discutiendo detalles menores de algunos casos, ya sabes lo habitual.-** Dije un poco nerviosa ya que no quería que nos descubriera hablando de él a sus espaldas.

 **-Eso está bien y de ¿Qué casos hablaban?-** Inquirió Rossi, integrándose a la conversación.

 **-La verdad es que hablábamos de……..-**  Reid no pudo completar su oración debito al golpe que le proporciono Morgan a su pierna debajo del escrito. ­ **–Ahí, porque me golpeas Morgan-** Dijo él aludido.

 **-Lo siento no era mi intención golpearte, solo me estire un poco, discúlpame Reid.-** Respondió Morgan con naturalidad.

 **-JJ ya están los casos listos?-** Hotch interrumpió las risas que emergieron ante los quejidos de Reid.

 **-Sí están en la sala de reuniones, voy a preparar todo.-** Dijo JJ mientras se retiraba a la sala de reuniones.

­ **-Creo que lo mejor será que todos vallamos.-**  Comento Rossi quien siguió a JJ a la sala de reuniones.

 **-Bien, yo buscare a Garcia.-** Menciono Morgan rumbo a la sala de cómputo, esos dos de verdad que se amaban y no perdían oportunidad para demostrárselo, en varias ocasiones los descubrí besándose en la sala de cómputo…. Me parecía bastante romántico.

Hotch no dijo nada tan solo se retiró para ir a su oficina, y luego a la sala de conferencias, ya solo quedábamos Reid y yo.

 **-Olle no crees que es un poco raro que Hotch y Rossi, llegaran al  mismo tiempo, cuando en estos tres años nunca lo habían hecho.-**  Me dijo Reid con expresión pensativa reflejada en su rostro.

 **-No, no creo que sea raro, solo es casualidad.-** Le respondí a Reid restándole importancia al asunto, tanto para él como para mí.

Deposite mis cosas en mi escritorio para desplazarme a la sala de conferencias acompañada de Reid.

Al entrar note que Garcia no estaba al parecer Morgan no pudo encontrarla y decidió ir a la sala, no quise decir nada al respecto talvez habían discutido y no era el momento más oportuno para hablar acerca del tema.

 **-Chicago, Illinois la policía local ha encontrado 4 cuerpos en 3 semanas en diferentes lugares importantes de la ciudad…..-**  Decía JJ cuando alguien la interrumpió.

 **-Cuatro víctimas y hasta ahora nos contactan?-** Dijo Morgan molesto era obvio que le molestaba el caso, pero esa reacción se debía a otra persona.

 **-Morgan, déjala explicar todos los detalles antes de formar tus opiniones.-** Comento Hotch mientras escribía algo en su cuaderno.

 **-Tienes razón Hotch, Lo siento JJ por favor continua.-** Declaro un apenado Morgan.

 **-No llamaron antes debido a que no habían relacionado los homicidios...-** JJ tomo el control de la pantalla para revelarnos las escenas del crimen.

 **-Joshua McCoy, Estudiante de la Universidad de Chicago, lo encontraron muerto en la cama de su dormitorio, todos creyeron que dormía hasta que descubrieron una nota suicida al lado de un frasco de somníferos los cuales utilizo para su suicidio-**  Dijo JJ con mucha tristeza.

 **-Nathaly Parker, Estudiante de química en Layola University-Chicago, murió quemada durante una experimento al parecer combino mal los químicos que uso, lo que provocó el incendio que termino con su vida.-** JJ fue interrumpida de nuevo.

 **-Espera dices que fueron un suicidio y un accidente, entonces ¿Por qué hacen parte de las víctimas de nuestro Ignoto?-** Cuestiono Rossi mirando a JJ esperando la respuesta que ella la daría.

 **-Hace 2 días, Andrew y Megan Martín una pareja de hermanos fueron encontrados en el Muelle de la Armada, con una nota del ignoto donde se atribuida la muerte de las dos primeras víctimas y desafiaba a la policía a atraparlo.-** Respondió JJ a la pregunta que le formulo Rossi.

 **-Narcisista, es obvio que quiere que lo noten, puede deberse a que en su vida siempre ha sido ignorado o cree que no le dan la atención que él se merece.-** Comento Reid con su vista clavada en el expediente del caso.

Quería decir mi opinión respecto al caso, pero cuando gire para observar al resto del equipo, vi que Hotch acercaba sus notas a Rossi, quien al leerlas se rio un poco, y giro para ver a Hotch quien le sonrío de una manera que jamás había visto, que sería tan privado para que estuvieran intercambiando notas secretas como un par de niños.

 **-¿Cómo murieron los hermanos Martín?** Inquirió Morgan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 **-El forense dijo que murieron desangrados a causa de las puñaladas que recibieron un total** **de 7 puñaladas en cada cuerpo, ninguna afecto órganos vitales.-** Concluyendo su informe del caso.

 **-¡7 puñaladas y ninguna afecto un órgano vital¡ el ignoto debe tener conocimientos médicos.-** Dijo Rossi con una expresión de preocupación, apartando la vista del archivo del caso.

 **-Así que… ¿Cómo murieron las 2 primeras víctimas?-**  Pregunte un tanto intrigada con el rumbo que tomaba el caso en general.

 **-Joshua murió por envenenamiento con cianuro decreto la autopsia que realizaron después de la nota del ignoto, y una investigación más a fondo revelo que los químicos que utilizo Nathaly fueron alterados antes del experimento de su clase.-** Me contesto JJ.

 **-Es una gran escalada pasar de veneno, a sabotaje y ahora apuñala a sus víctimas, si no tomamos el caso podría perder el control de sus acciones.-** Dijo Rossi con tono de preocupación. 

**-En las ultimas 2 víctimas hay saña, tal vez las conocía.-** Dijo Reid.

- **O fueron su detonador, o quizá eran las personas que sustituyeron  las dos primeras víctimas, lo cual me preocupa ya que si acabo con las fuentes de su deseo ahora matara por gusto, salimos en 30.-** Dijo Hotch mientras se puso de pie y se retiraba de la sala.

 **-Morgan, si ves a Garcia dile que me llame a mi teléfono necesito hablar con ella.-** Dijo Hotch antes de salir de sala de juntas.

Morgan se retiró con premura supongo que buscaría a Garcia antes de salir, Reid se fue a su escritorio a leer a profundidad el expediente del caso.

 **-Solo espero que sea un caso rápido, no quiero pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa… quiero pasar más tiempo con Henry.-** Comento JJ saliendo de la sala de juntas.

Quedábamos Rossi y yo, no quería ser entrometida en la vida de Dave, pero mi curiosidad fue más grande, así que decidí preguntar.

 **-Hey Rossi, de que hablaban Hotch y tu durante la exposición del caso?-**  Al parecer escuchar mi voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Emily?-** Me contesto Rossi con tono de voz desorientado.

 **-Por favor vi cómo se pasaban notitas como un par de niños chiquitos, vamos de que hablaban?-**  Esta vez mi pregunta fue más invasiva, quería saber de qué halaban.

 **-Sabes Emily, no sé de qué me estás hablando y es por esa razón que no contestare a tus preguntas.-** Me contesto con cierto tono de agresión en su voz mientras tomaba sus cosas para salir de la sala de juntas.

Me sentía molesta e ignorada, Rossi no solo me estaba ignorando sino que me ocultaba información, esto no me gustaba esa información tenía que ver con el hombre que quería, así que me propuse descubrir que era lo que me ocultaban  Rossi y Hotch.

Decidí ir a mi escritorio y alistar mis maletas para el viaje, tenía el objetivo de descubrir que me ocultaban esos dos pero el caso era muy complicado como para no prestarle la atención que este se merecía…., Camine sin ni siquiera notarlo debido a los múltiples pensamientos  que cruzaban por mi cabeza los cuales  me impidieron percibir el hecho de que me movía por el cuartel, solo al entrar en el  Jet y observar al resto del equipo quienes me esperaban para partir fue que comprendí que mis pensamientos me habían separado de la realidad, lo cual disimule para que los demás no lo descubrieran.

Cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus asuntos, JJ coordinando nuestra llegada a Chicago, Morgan escuchando música para poder calmarse era bastante notorio el hecho de que él y Garcia habían peleado y Reid leyendo el expediente de nuevo para entender lo que ha sucedido en la psique del ignoto, todo era muy normal… pero algo llamo mi atención al fondo del Jet, eso fue el hecho de que Hotch y Rossi se encontraban hablando casi en susurros, el hecho fue que al verme Hotch concluyo abruptamente la conversación con Rossi.

Hotch se puso de pie acercándose al centro al centro del Jet para hablar.

 **-Bien, que sabemos hasta ahora?-** Cuestiono con voz grave.

 **-Es un narcisista clásico, es obvio que quiere llamar la atención porque en su empleo relacionado con la medicina no le brindan la atención que él cree que se merece.-** Dijo Reid.

 **-¿Cómo sabes que su empleo se relaciona con la medicina, Reid?-** Pregunto JJ.

 **-En los hermanos Marín, los ataco con 7 puñaladas a cada uno y no afecto ningún órgano vital, lo cual indica que tiene conocimientos de anatomía.-** Respondió Reid con rapidez.

 **-El que tenga conocimientos de anatomía no lo hace obligatoriamente alguna clase de médico, podría ser también un forense, maestro o estudiante de medicina, sin contar los amateurs que buscan información por internet.-** Comento Morgan.

 **-Son demasiadas variables para el ignoto, hay que disminuir las opciones y para hacerlo la calve está en la víctimas.-**  Comente, la verdad es que este ignoto es muy complicado, para adelantarnos a él tenemos que saber porque los escogió a ellos.

 **-El hecho de que sea narcisista tan solo se revela con los hermanos Martín, con las primeras se ve duda y miedo de enfrentarse contra ellos como si tuviera miedo…..-** Comento Rossi.

 **-Y si las dos primeras víctimas no fueron sustitutos, si no que fueron sus objetos de deseo?-** Cuestiono Hotch.

 **-Eso explicaría el hecho de que los asesinara con veneno y saboteando sus actividades, sin enfrentarlos cara a cara.-** Dije complementando la opinión de Hotch.

 **-También revelaría su cambio de conducta, si ya supero sus temores y enfrento a sus objetos de deseo, significa que asesina por placer lo que es un gran peligro para todos a su alrededor…. Podría perder el control y entrar en un episodio psicótico.-** Dijo Rossi.

 **-Reid y Prentiss vallan al muelle, es la única escena donde el ignoto asesino con sus propias manos, Morgan ve con el forense quiero la información de todas las víctimas, concéntrate en los hermanos Martín, JJ instálate en el cuartel de policía, Dave y yo iremos a hablar con las familias, deben tener una conexión.-** Ordeno Hotch a lo cual todos asentimos.

Hotch  y Rossi se retiraron al parecer necesitaban hablar un poco más, sin que los demás escucháramos, quise protestar pero sabría que sería inútil así que decidí enfocar mis energías hacia alguien que lo necesitaba más que los secretos de esos 2,  me dirigí  hacia donde estaba Morgan.

 **-¿Estás bien Morgan?-** Le pregunte.

 **-¿Por qué lo preguntas Prentiss?** Me contesto el aludido con tranquilidad.

 **-Morgan, estoy preocupada por ti es obvio que te sientes mal, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-** Le dije posando mi mano en su pierna para que supiera que tenía mi apoyo.

 **-Se trata de Garcia, tuvimos una discusión antes de salir… Ella quiere que pase más tiempo en Quántico, pero el trabajo no me lo permite y es algo frustrante.-** Por fin Morgan se atrevía a confesar lo que pasaba.

 **-Morgan, sabes que las relaciones entre compañeros de trabajo siempre son complicadas, todo estará bien no te preocupes Garcia entenderá y tú le compensaras el tiempo que no estés al lado de ella.-**  Las palabras que salieron de mi boca eran lo que sentía y percibía en esa relación.  

 **-Gracias, Prentiss… es algo muy importante el hecho de que pueda hablar contigo sobre lo de Garcia y yo.-** Comento Derek con voz tranquila, como si supiera que todo iba a estar bien.

 **-Si quisieras podrías hablar con cualquiera del equipo, todos sabemos sobre tu relación con Garcia, de  verdad creíste podrías ocultarnos eso.-** Comente con tono jovial en un intento de alegrar al moreno.

 **-Tienes razón es imposible ocultarles algo, en especial porque el cambio que ha tenido Garcia es grande al igual que el mío.-** Comento Derek entre risas.

Ambos estábamos disfrutando del momento de alegría que teníamos solo los dos, cuando de repente los monitores del Jet se encendieron, proyectando la imagen de una rubia con anteojos rojos, la cual conocíamos muy bien.

 **-Señor, lo siento por no haber estado en la reunión no me sentía muy bien.-** Dijo Penélope con voz ronca, al parecer había estado llorando ya que no solo la voz era ronca si no que sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados.

 **-¿Estas bien Garcia?-** Cuestiono Hotch a la Rubia.

 **-Sí señor, no volverá a pasar y por mi trabajo no se preocupé no se verá afectado.-** Respondió Garcia.

 **-Bien, hablare contigo cuando llegue a Chicago, por el momento necesito que empieces a buscar a personas con conocimientos de anatomía, química y que tengan acceso a las universidades donde se encontraron las 2 primeras víctimas, si necesitas información del caso habla con JJ o leer el expediente.-** La voz de Hotch era fría y algo agresiva como si estuviera molesto con Garcia.

 **-Cuente con ello señor, toda la información estará lista a su llegada a Chicago.-** Dijo Garcia antes desaparecer del monitor.

Vi como Morgan cerraba sus manos con fuerza, lo que Hotch había hecho con Garcia no le gustó mucho al moreno.

 **-Morgan cálmate.-** Le dije.

 **-Emily la van a regañan y todo será por mi culpa.-** Una mezcla de dolor y enojo gobernaban la palabras de Morgan.

 **-Morgan, sabes que Hotch es muy profesional solo hablara con ella sobre como deber manejar sus emociones en el trabajo.-** Mis palabras fueron muy sinceras lo que provoco que el moreno entrara en razón y se calmara.

El resto del viaje fue calmado cada quien analizando desde su perspectiva le caso tratando de resolverlo al entender las causas que llevaron al ignoto a matar de esas formas, y sobre todo su evolución de asesino de venenos, pasando a ser un saboteador, llegando a convertirse en un asesino sádico que mata asestando puñaladas a sus víctimas.

Al bajar del Jet lo hicimos en un completo silencio, silencio el cual era ya una costumbre el llegar a una ciudad para nosotros no era motivo de alegría, si no que significaba que la ciudad se encontraba amenazada por un asesino serial, lo que nos entristecía demasiado a cada uno de nosotros.

Como lo había dicho Hotch en el Jet cada quien tenía su tarea, Morgan se fue a la morgue a habar con el forense, JJ se fue con él para instalarnos en el cuartel, mientras que Reid y yo nos alistábamos para ir a la escena del crimen en el muelle de la armada, vi como Rossi posaba su mano sobre la de Hotch mientras que este abría la puerta del auto que iban a compartir lo que me pareció un poco raro, pero lo verdaderamente raro fue que Hotch no hizo nada para terminar el contacto físico que Rossi le proporcionaba… lo único que hizo fue darle una sonrisa calidad al hombre que le tocaba la mano.

 **-Emily, vámonos el muelle está muy lejos y no quiero llegar tarde al hotel.-** Escuche a Reid quejarse detrás de mí.

Los quejidos de Reid alertaron a Hotch y Rossi quienes al escucharlo se separaron de inmediato, con un leve rubor  en sus mejillas, esos dos definitivamente me estaban ocultando algo y no solo a mí sino que al resto del equipo.

  **-Ya voy Reid.-** Le conteste ante sus quejas que a veces me resultaban un poco fastidiosas, pero esas quejas no lograban deshacer todo el afecto que le tenía, para mí Reid era como el hermano menor que nunca tuve. Y estaba muy feliz de trabajar al lado de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Todo el mundo tiene secretos. La única cuestión es encontrar en donde están” Stieg Larsson Periodista y Escritor Sueco

**Author's Note:**

> “Un sueño que sueñas solo es un sueño. Un sueño que sueñas con alguien es una realidad” John Lennon. Cantante y compositor Británico


End file.
